Because of you
by kdanielle123
Summary: One day Mama Knight gets a phone call from the guys' best friend from back home's mom. Something has gone wrong and everyone needs to come to Minnesota. What they discover shocks them. Will this cause Kendall to reveal his feelings for his best friend? One-Shot!


Because of You: One-Shot

Kendall's POV

"Mom your phone is ringing!" I yelled to my mom, who was in the bathroom.

"Pick it up please!" I went over to the counter and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Knight?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"No this is Kendall. She's in the bathroom. Do you want to give me the message, and I'll tell my mom?"

"No." The lady said angrily, which I don't understand. All I said was my name. Oh she must not like me. "This is urgent. I need to talk to your mom." As soon as she said that mom walked out.

"Here honey give me the phone." I gave my mom the phone. "Hello?" She paused. "Oh hi Carroll. How are you?" Carroll is my best friend, Ellie's, mom. There was a longer pause, then my mom gasped. "She didn't!" My mom had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mama Knight what's wrong?" James asked but mom just waved him off.

"Alright we'll be in Minnesota as soon as we can. Bye." Mom hung up. "Everyone pack some stuff. We're going to Minnesota for a while. I'll call Gustavo." She started going to her room.

"Why?" Logan asked walking to mine and his room.

"You'll see." She slammed the door to her room once she got inside.

"Do you think it has to do with Ellie?" Logan asked me, when we went inside our room.

"Has to be. Mom wouldn't be so upset if it wasn't." I said grabbing my suitcase.

"What do you think happened?"

"I have absolutely no idea." We took a flight from L.A. to Minnesota at six P.M. and got to Minnesota at nine thirty. When we got there, we saw Carroll. We walked over to her, but I was looking for Ellie.

"Where's Ellie?" I asked.

"You haven't told them yet?" Carroll asked.

"No I thought we could just show them." Mom said.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Come on. Ellie is probably wondering where I am." Carroll said. We put our luggage in her van and piled in. We drove for ten minutes till we got to a hospital.

"Ellie is at a hospital?" Logan asked.

"Yeah come on." We followed her till we stopped at a room. "Hold on I need to tell her you guys are here." She walked in while we waited outside the room. Carroll came out a little later. "Okay she just wants to see you four right now." She pointed to me and the guys.

"Okay." I said as we all walked in to see many machines connected to Ellie. She looked really broken. I went and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Hey Ellie."

"Kendall? James? Carlos? Logan?" She asked touching my hand. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah its us." Logan said sitting on the other side of Ellie.

"I can't believe you guys are actually here." She said.

"We're your best friends Ellie. Of course we'd come visit you if you were in the hospital." I said.

"But you guys are famous, and have forgotten about little ole' me." She said sadly.

"We haven't forgotten about you." Logan said.

"We could never forget about you, Ellie." James said.

"Then why haven't you texted me or called me or emailed me back?" That's when everything hit us. We've been so busy we haven't spoken to Ellie at all.

"Ellie-" I started.

"Has anyone told you how I ended up here?" We all shook our heads no. "I tried to commit suicide." We all gasped. Sweet Ellie tried to commit suicide?

"You didn't." I said surprised.

"I did. I regret it, but I did. I couldn't take it anymore. I have no friends, and I'm constantly being bullied." She said as she started crying. We all hugged her.

"Guys, can I talk to her alone?" I asked as we pulled away. The guys look to her as to ask if it was okay with her. She nodded her head. The guys left.

"Ellie are you serious! I really can't believe you tried to commit suicide!" I almost yelled at her. She looked as if she was going to cry again.

"I'm sorry, but when you have no friends. It's hard to cope!" She yelled right back at me.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked.

"Because of you." She said crying into her hands. I was shocked. She tried to kill herself because of me.

"What?" I asked after a few minutes.

"You and me always said it was us against the world. Nothing could break up our friendship. Then you left for L.A., and you never spoke to me again. What you didn't know is that broke my heart. I have always been scared to tell you this Kendall, but I love you. Not like a brother like James, Carlos, and Logan. I love you. I've never felt this way before. If you don't feel the same way, then it's fine. You're a celeb, and you probably-" I cut her off by kissing her. She pulled away. "But-"

"Ellie I feel the same way too. I've never had the courage to tell you either. You are so amazing, and to see you like this absolutely breaks my heart. I'm so glad you aren't dead because that means I get a second chance to be with you. I think God knew we should be together. He wasn't ready for you to leave me yet." We kissed again.

"You're not going to forget about me are you?" She asks smiling.

"How can I when I'm taking you back to L.A." She smiled really big and we hugged.


End file.
